A New Beginning
by G05
Summary: Right when her life seemed to be coming to an end, she's given a new beginning. Thrown back in time, how will Naru take being not only adjusting to her new body, but surviving the 3rd Great Shinobi War? Fem!Naruto Fem!NarutoXKakashi Alive!Minato Alive!Sakumo Rated T for possible Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends, this is this lovely little plot bunny I came up with… so enjoy I guess… **

**anywho, feedback is welcome and feel free to correct me on anything- criticism is key. **

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

_What once was beating was still. She ran her fingers through his once gravity defying hair, which was now plastered to his forehead. She felt tears running down her face-or maybe it was the rain? She didn't care. His mismatched eyes looked up into her crystal blue eyes and the two knew it was goodbye. _

_ He smiled softly, reaching upwards to stroke her unruly blonde tangle of hair. _

"_Save your strength, Scarecrow." She whispered, grabbing his hand and trying to force him down. "Sakura will heal you right up. If only she'd get here faster…" she whispered. But there was something that both knew. They were in war-Madara had destroyed everything. He won. And if Sakura wasn't back yet, then they knew where she was._

_ Dead._

"_**Kit, your mate needs you to be strong right now. Help him reach the other side painlessly."**_

'_I know, Kyuu.'_

_Patting her lovers head reassuringly, she smiled down at him. _

"_See you on the other side." She whispered._

_He smiled at her, his mask long since discarded. She bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead, and then the lips. The blood from his wound soaked her orange jumpsuit, but she didn't mind. _

_No, nothing mattered. She was as good as dead._

"_See you on the other side, fishcake." He said with a small sigh, letting out his last breath. Closing her eyes, she placed his head on her lap and leaned against the ruined Hokage Tower. Her injuries catching up to her, she let out a raspy cough, spitting out blood. _

"_I love you, Kakashi." _

_Feeling her breathing slow, and her heartbeat weaken, she only wished that she could've saved all the innocent lives, and the lives of her friends. Unconsciously twisting her engagement ring around her ring finger she let a final tear slip through her closed eyes._

"_**Naru, I can give you a second chance." **_

_Eyes snapping open she looked to the red tinted sky. She was ready to die, but she couldn't be selfish. She could save them. Kakashi, Sakura, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin. Even Sasuke. _

'_Seriously Kurama?'_

"…_**Really Kit."**_


	2. REWRITE NOTICE

Oh my.

I apologize for this, I really do. **NO, IM NOT TRASHING THIS STORY.**

I am simply rewriting it, because _nothing _makes sense. The feel of the story is weird, my writing is inconsistent, and there are so many plot holes I cringe. I read _A New Beginning_ out of curiosity and found that this story _absolutely sucks. _

Sorry again, I've already begun rewriting, so I really do recommend reading my edits since the plot may be altered a little bit.

Thanks! Ill update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 2

**Be prepared for the rewrite of a lifetime.**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Speech"

"_Talking to Kyuubi"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**XxXxXx- **Scene change

**XxXxXx**

The only sensation Naruto could recognize was the blistering heat that was coursing through her body. Her bones felt like they were melting and rearranging, and this unfathomable pain made her scream out in frustration and agony. When it finally stopped, she found herself parched. The nearest water source, a river, was like a blessing of Kami.

Clumsily dragging her deadweight legs to the river she greedily dipped her hands into the cool liquid and brought it to her throat. She didn't remember the last time she had drank clean water. Crisis averted, she finally relaxed as she took deep, calming gulps of water. That is, until, the water settled and she saw her reflection.

**"Hmm… Kit, we may have a minor issue." **The Kyuubi mumbled in her mindscape.

Naruto reached up to lightly touch her face, fear coursing through her when the person in the water did the same.

_Oh Kami no._

Naruto's hair was cropped to her shoulders, which made her back feel bare of her usual waist length golden locks. Her stature was chubby and short, nothing like the curvy woman she once was. She continued to gape at her face, tracing her whisker marks.

"Kurama… what did you do?!" she hissed, although it didn't seem very menacing coming from the mouth of a toddler. Her voice was a few octaves higher any way. She stood abruptly, nearly tripping over her trousers which were far too long. Kurama lightly chuckled, showing his amusment.

**"The effects of time travel are mesmerizing, aren't they? Not even I could've predicted this one." **

Naruto shook her head angrily. From her calculations she should be in the time of a couple of years before the second shinobi war. Stomping her feet like the toddler she now was, she rolled up her pants and fastened her shirt on.

She grinned, the minor setback more of an opportunity than a loss.

At least now she could grow up right, take training more seriously at the least.

**XxXxXx**

Returning to Konoha was like a blow to the gut. The village, now standing tall and beautiful, was long gone back in her time. When two shinobi attempted to stop her at the gate, she simply began to sob and claim that she had a brother here. Of course, since tensions were so high, they didn't buy it at all, and decided to send her to T&amp;I instead of the Hokage Tower. She shrugged as one of them led her to the building. It was only to be expected.

As she walked through the streets the suspicious stares from the villagers only grew worse. She ignored them with ease, their curiosity and distrust had nothing on the stares she received back when she was a genin.

Naruto reached out to catch a falling leaf, the autumn breeze soothing on her still aching muscles. Kurama was doing his job, assisting on the healing of her tissue, but he had fallen silent because of the sheer exhaustion of sending her back in time. As she went to touch the leaf, she found herself only grasping air. It seemed as if her body still believed she was 5'9". She sighed. Training was going to be far more difficult than she first believed. She, a once kage level ninja, was being reduced to the body of a small child.

_Oh, the irony._

She and Kurama had hatched a plan before jumping dimensions into a different time period. Most of the plan revolved around her being much older, so her six-year old self could prove a challenge; especially since now interrogation was going to be much more confusing.

Obviously her blood would show direct relations to both Kushina and Minato, who were both around 17 or 18 now. There was no way they would have a 6-year old daughter at the age of 12, then forgetting about her existence. So, she had to be a little more clever.

When questioned, she would claim that her name was Naruto. Despite the Nine Tailed Fox's warnings that she should change her name, Naru couldn't say goodbye to her title. She fondly recalled being called "Fishcake" by the one she loved most.

She would act the confused damsel in distress, claiming her father had a son by the name of Minato, and that was all she knew. She would say her mother was a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair, but neither spoke of their heritage. Her father died on a mission, leaving her mother devastated and unable to fight back the illness that later took her life. Hopefully, her bullshit story would work if she cried in the right parts.

As she pushed through the doors of the building she was immediately seized and pushed into a chair. She was strapped down and promptly glared at by every interrogator in the building. She began to sob. A man stared down at her she internally cheered at her victory. A torturer who used words instead of physical pain was very much appreciated in her case.

"W-who are you?" She squeaked, putting extreme strain on her voice to attempt to sound distressed. "Can you bring me to my brother?"

The man narrowed his eyes and she willingly cringed, trying to look far more scared.

"Mina…Mino….Miko… ummm… He had yellow hair?"  
The man looked surprised momentarily, before regaining his composure.

"Do you mean Minato?"

She smiled brightly.

"Yes! My mother told me he would be here. He's my fathers son!" Naru cocked her head to the side. "My fathers son? How silly sounding… Minato's my brother!"

Well, the resemblance was _uncanny_.

It was impossible to deny their similarities, from the blue eyes to the vibrant blonde spikes. Several bystanders who were observing the questioning raised their hands as if trying to dispel a henge.

Too bad there was none.

At the same time, she could be dying her hair or something. But, Konoha did assume Iwa had rocks for brains. And being that Iwa was the main threat, they didn't research that far in. The man looked to his Yamanaka partner, nodding his head. When the jutsu invaded her mind she applauded Kurama for his creation of false memories.

She shivered.

It was way too easy to infiltrate Konoha. No wonder Danzo wanted to make some changes; no offense to her father, the old man, and baa-chan.

The Yamanaka nodded her head, signaling that the child was clean. She whispered into the interrogators ear, spilling all of Naruto's upbringing to him.

He motioned for one of his subordinates to release her, and she cracked her back in a satisfying 'pop!' when she was free. The man who ran the gate, the one who walked her here, offered to take her to the Hokage. She happily complied.

**XxXxXx**

With Sarutobi in his office was a 17-year-old Minato, a 6-year-old Kakashi, and the White Fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake.

"Hokage-sama. I won't don't want my son to be exposed to the ninja world yet. Not while we're at the brink of war with Iwa." Sakumo raged, glaring at Minato.

"Sakumo, I don't want this for anyone, much less a child. But, with me as his sensei I can prepare him. I can guarantee that he'd be safer with my tutoring rather than without."

Kakashi, oblivious to the fact that the argument was deciding his future career, took a kunai and began to twirl it around his finger.

Naru felt her hear thumping as she laid eyes on young Kakashi. He looked so similar to her future Kakashi, complete with mask and dark clothing. All he was missing was his sharingan and jounin vest. Feeling her face heat up, she looked at the ground in order to cool down her burning face.

The old man realized her presence in her moment of weakness. She was surprised to see he still had his hair. Naruto turned to her companion only to see him gone.

_That jerk! Leaving me here with no explanation…_

"May I help you with something?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. She did all she could not to launch herself into her Jiji's arms. It had been so long.

"Erhm… I'm looking for someone by the name of Minato?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to the blonde haired jounin. Minato, confused, approached her.

"Hi, im Minato. I've never seen you in Konoha before. Are you –"

He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him rather roughly. Naruto felt the ANBU in the room tense, but Sarutobi waved them off discreetly.

The old man didn't know she could read hand signals.

"Minato… my mother…" Naruto whispered sadly, tears leaking out of her eyes. "She died. She told me to find you."

Minato couldn't suppress his empathy for the girl. She was obviously an orphan, like himself.

"She told me you were my brother."

Minato, eyes widened impossibly large, examined his "little sister."

She had his spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and sharp jawline. Of course she was a girl, and only a 6-year-old, but it was definitely a similar shape. Minato, throwing all caution out of the window, was clearly convinced.

Minato spoke softly and slowly, trying to reel in his happiness of finding he wasn't the only Namikaze in the world.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Just Naruto?"

"Just Naruto."

Minato smiled and gently ruffled her hair.

"Well, if everything works out, you can be Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto looked positively elated. No, she wasn't faking it. Her father was sincerely trying to take her in.

"Really?! My mom never let me carry either of my family's last names. I don't even know what hers was!"

Minato shrugged.

"I guess it isn't that important then," he paused, turning to the Hokage. "Can we get her blood checked and stuff?"

The Third nodded, waving his hand to dismiss Minato and Naruto. Both looked incredibly excited, and they basically sprinted out of the office.

Kakashi, pouting over being clearly forgotten, asked the unasked question.

"So, will she be a ninja with me then?"

Sakumo shrugged, tousling his son's hair lightly.

"We'll see. But for now, lets get that Academy paperwork in."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"But Dad! I though you said you didn't want me in the Academy!"

The White Fang leaned down and grabbed Kakashi' hand.

"Let's go home, kiddo. We cant have you seeming like fresh blood out there, eh? Lets train you up! Then we'll see if I still feel like putting you in there."

"_Dad!"_

_**MAJOR REWRITE!**_


End file.
